


Every Drop of Rain

by Jeannyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Hanzo never takes chances, Jesse's a big goof that can't do anything under pressure, M/M, OOC, Rain, Smut, Songfic, Wishes, flustered babs, here ya go, mah boiz, waiter jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: “'Bout to go home, just makin' sure yer taken care of.” He had already unbuttoned the top two buttons of his uniform, his name tag flashing Jesse in bold letters as it pulled the dark fabric down, revealing a tantalizing swell of muscle, dark with curls.He stared for another moment before swallowing past the lump in his throat and voicing thoughts he never expected to come to light.“Would you like to get out of here? Do something with me?”





	Every Drop of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more sip in this bottle of wine/ A lonely star hangin' in the sky with a wish left on it/ And it's yours if you want it/ And this wildflower from the neighbor's yard/ A real slow dance in the moonlight dark/ This hand in my pocket/ Oh baby, just call it/'Cause it's yours if you want it
> 
> Half of this rickety front porch swing/ Every word of every song I sing/ My jacket when it's cold/ Oh baby, don't you know/ You've got a place to lay your head/ On the other side of my empty bed/ And it's just made for fallin'/ And it's yours if you want it/ It's yours if you want it
> 
> Every dollar, every dime, every drop of rain/ Every single thing I could beg, steal, or borrow/ Every yesterday and tomorrow/ Well, every grain of sand on the beach/ Every blade of grass under our feet/ Baby, your name is written on it/ And it's yours if you want it

“Can I get ya anythin' else, sugar? 'Nother refill?”

Hanzo looked up, startled for a moment that he was being addressed. There stood his waiter, the man with the scruffy beard and cute smile. He was smiling now, a tired upturn of his lips but it reached his eyes and that's what mattered to Hanzo.

“'Bout to go home, just makin' sure yer taken care of.” He had already unbuttoned the top two buttons of his uniform, his name tag flashing _Jesse_ in bold letters as it pulled the dark fabric down, revealing a tantalizing swell of muscle, dark with curls.

He stared for another moment before swallowing past the lump in his throat and voicing thoughts he never expected to come to light.

“Would you like to get out of here? Do something with me?”

The look of surprise on Jesse's face mirrored his own.

Jesse chuckled and handed him his ticket. “Why that sounds like a grand idea. Lemme clock out. I'll meet ya out front.” Hanzo watched as he strolled away, hips swaying languidly as he made his way back to the counter. As he paid for his meal, Hanzo couldn't help but watch the waiter as he spoke to the cook, saw the glimpse of teeth as he bit his lip. The other man smiled and slapped his shoulder before shoving him through another door where Hanzo lost sight of him.

He didn't have to wait long out front, shivering slightly in the damp air from a passing storm, his jacket forgotten in favor of the earlier heat of the day. The diner's awning kept the rain off him as he caught sight of Jesse jogging through the rain around the corner, smoke emanating from his mouth as he tossed the butt of a cigar into the parking lot.

“Hey there darlin'. Not gonna lie, look on yer face told me ya might've left already.” He was close to Hanzo, crowding under the small awning over the door. Hanzo could feel his cheeks redden in the night at the handsome strangers' proximity and cleared his throat.

“I was surprised at my own boldness, yes. But I would never run out on a date.”

The other man smirked, brow raised. “Date, eh?”

“I didn't-”

Hanzo was cut off with a chuckle as Jesse slid his jacket from his shoulders and laid it over Hanzo's. “Let's move this date outta the weather. I've got the perfect place.”

 

Hanzo was warm the whole ride. He'd put the jacket on correctly at Jesse's insistence, noting idly that the jacket fit him well. He'd wondered just what exactly he was doing, breath hitching as Jesse's arm grazed against his leg; a toned arm between his legs while Jesse shifted his old truck between gears until they were speeding down back roads into dark hills.

“Sorry 'bout the mess.” Jesse motioned to the mound in the passenger seat. “I don't usually have anyone ridin' with me.” He smiled at Hanzo then, a genuine one, not a trace of predatory glint in his face.

“It is alright. I do not usually ride with anyone.” Hanzo rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded like a child. He hated feeling like a giddy schoolboy, preferring when he was in control of every situation, including what his mind tended to get him in. Something about the stranger, the scruffy, laid back ease of which he'd worked and chatted with regulars had impressed Hanzo.

He could feel goosebumps as Jesse chuckled.

Hanzo smiled and shifted just a bit closer to his date, his smile widening when he felt an arm on the back of the seat behind him, fingers dusting along his shoulder.

 

The headlights cut through the rain, sweeping along cut grass as the truck bumped along up a dirt driveway. A house was illuminated in the glow, the porch bulb casting it's own light as Jesse turned the truck off with one quick turn of the switch. His eyes danced with new vigor, his earlier fatigue seemingly forgotten as he turned to Hanzo.

“Ready for the best first date of your life?”

Hanzo's smile was playful. “First?”

Jesse shrugged. “I mean, yer the purdiest thing I've ever laid eyes on. I'd sure hate to not have a second one.” He winked as he leaned over Hanzo, their faces close for only a moment before he pulled back, shoving something onto Hanzo's head. When Hanzo looked out from under the brim of a hat, Jesse was already out of the truck, turned, a hand outstretched to help Hanzo down from the cab.

The door slammed behind them, lost in the pounding of the rain as they raced to the front porch. Jesse's hand was warm as it held Hanzo's chilled fingers, pulling him along up the steps.

“I'll be right back.” Jesse disappeared into the house, leaving Hanzo to turn on the spot, taking in his new surroundings. A swing hung from the rafters to the right side of the porch, an old rocking chair between it and the door. On the other side stood a few saw horses and tools, another rocking chair, this one with an old cat curled up in the seat, fur ruffled from the breeze.

Hanzo sat in the rocking chair, suddenly unsure of what he was doing. His thoughts were always so calculated, never making snap decisions like the one he'd followed.

The wind kicked up, making him shudder with cold. He pulled the jacket tighter around himself, breathing in when his nose caught a whiff of cologne and cigar smoke that clung to the fabric. The smell surrounded him, making his heart beat faster, a warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

“Sorry 'bout that. I promised the best first date and that does not include seeing the state of my living room.” Hanzo was brought out of his thoughts as Jesse stepped back through the door, the sound of glass clinking following him into the night. When Hanzo looked up, he saw a smiling Jesse holding a dusty bottle of wine and two margarita glasses with little cactus shaped stems.

“Wish I had somethin' a little more classy but it's either these or those damned mason jar wine glasses Gabe got me two Christmases ago.” Jesse chuckled again, the rickety swing chains protesting as he settles himself comfortably. Setting the glasses down, Jesse removes a corkscrew from his pocket, his eyebrows dancing as he looks at Hanzo when the cork makes a cartoonish _pop_ from the bottle.

In spite of any earlier thoughts, Hanzo finds himself smiling at the scene as Jesse proceeds to make a mess with the wine, dark red drops soaking into the wooden planks of the worn porch.

“Well shit.” Jesse's hand slips, dousing his other with the red liquid, amusing Hanzo to no end.

“You are a mess, cowboy.” Hanzo smiles, taking the wine glass offered to him.

“You would be too if you were on a date with yourself. Givin' me the jitters, sug.”

Hanzo laughs, voice anxious. “I thought it was I who was nervous.”

Jesse arches a questioning brow as he snorts. “Right. Like I'm supposed to believe a wild notion like that.”

Hanzo shrugs. “I _was_ the one that asked you on this date.”

Jesse meets Hanzo's eyes over his glass' rim. “Touche'” He reclines, one arm on the back of the swing, the other cradling his glass close to his chest. “Y'know there's another half of this swing if ya want it.” Hanzo could see the look in his eyes. That look of hopefulness he was sure swam in his own.

He rocked his chair back.

Once.

Twice.

Then the chains groaned again as his weight was added to the old swing. He looked up in alarm, the hat on his head pitching backwards before Jesse caught it, placing it back on its perch.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. It's loud and a little worn but it's safe. I promise.”

When Hanzo's gaze fell back to the man beside him, he smiled.

 

They talked.

They drank.

They laughed so hard that Hanzo splayed his hand over Jesse's chest to keep himself from pitching forward over Jesse's lap. The silly glasses had been abandoned on the porch railing, gathering rain water as the sky continued its onslaught, making its own music as it drummed against the tin rooftop over their heads. The bottle had been passed between the two; taking its turn with a different set of lips on its rim with every pass. It was considerably lighter now, one full sip left in the bottle as Jesse lifted it to his lips.

He stopped, mind focusing on just how light the bottle was. Looking back at Hanzo, snuggled up close in his jacket and hat, cheeks pink in the porch light, he felt his heart flutter.

“Hey darlin'. There's one more sip. It's yours...if you want it.”

Hanzo's laughter quieted down but the smile hadn't left his face since the bottle had opened. “Are you sure?”

Jesse's grin was toothy, goofy, just like he was. “Of course darlin'. I'd give you ev'ry drop a rain if it meant keepin' you here.”

Hanzo couldn't even feel the heat in his cheeks any more, but he took the bottle and turned it up. Jesse watched him, watched how his lips were slick with the wine that clung there when Hanzo finished. He couldn't help the flame the evening had kindled in his chest, or the burning as it spread throughout his whole body, warming him to the point where the chill from the night had no effect on him.

Hanzo was aware of the look on Jesse's face, of how his eyes couldn't stop darting down to his lips. He was aware cause he'd been doing the same thing after their first glass had been drained, loosening Hanzo up to enjoy the evening with his handsome cowboy.

There was a sudden lull in the rain, leaving them with a chorus of crickets who came out of hiding to serenade them. The moon shone bright in the sky, lighting up the night like their time together was a scene in a play; a careful spotlight as it shone through patchy clouds.

Neither one knew who initiated it, but lips and tongues and teeth all met in a flurry of passion. Hanzo's hand gripped Jesse's shirt over his chest, pulling him closer. Jesse's own hand groped wildly; first at the elbow of the arm that held him, skimming down Hanzo's back until it gripped his hip tightly.

Lost in the moment, Hanzo shifted his weight, ready to sling a leg over Jesse and straddle him, until the swing let out a loud moan before attempting to pitch both men from its seat. Hanzo ended up with Jesse grasping one arm, laughing at the look of terror on Hanzo's face as his other arm flailed violently in the air.

“Hold up, darlin'.” Jesse's laughter rang out in the semi quiet around them as he planted his feet firmly on the wine stained wood beneath him, pulling Hanzo back onto the swing. Hanzo was pressed firmly against Jesse's side, his face turned to share a sweet kiss, so unlike the ones they'd just shared. It was slow and tender, long and lingering as they pulled back. Jesse nuzzled his face into Hanzo's neck, breathing in the mingling aroma of his own scent from his jacket along with Hanzo's clean musk mixed with the wine still bitter on their tongues.

“Hey, Han. Look'it that.” He pulled back, his eyes still locked onto the star that shone through the patchwork clouds that had slunk back across the sky. Hanzo turned, craning his neck to see what Jesse was whispering about.

“I bet it's got a wish left on it. You'cn have it if ya want it.” When Hanzo looked back to Jesse's face, he could see those dark depths reflecting emotions like the stars in the sky. Hanzo placed a line of chaste kisses from Jesse's lips to his neck, leaning into Jesse, feeling the vibration of Jesse's moan beneath his lips, before he pulled back, standing so abruptly that Jesse's hand clings fearfully to the back of the swing as it's relieved of some of its load.

Hanzo stands there, Jesse's jacket fitting him like a glove, hat askew, his hand out like Jesse's had been earlier. “Come on, cowboy.”

At Jesse's confused smile, Hanzo replies to the silent question with a simple “I'm getting my wish.”

 

Hanzo and Jesse hold onto one another as they stumble down the porch steps and out into the rain drenched yard. Grass squelching beneath their feet, Hanzo for once not caring that there was probably no way of salvaging his designer shoes as he led them to a spot the moon lit up like a dance floor.

“Hanzo, what're you doing?” Jesse's words were soft, like he had to suddenly be quiet or he would break a spell. Hanzo said nothing at first, opting instead to guide one of Jesse's hands to his waist, clasping their other hands together.

“I trust you know how to dance.”

Jesse chuckled, a breathy noise that held no volume. “If you call shuffling around in a circle dancing.”

“Oh cowboy, if you weren't so charming you'd be hopeless.” Hanzo's voice matched Jesse in the lack of its intensity but Jesse had no problem hearing him with his face pressed to his neck. He hadn't felt the cold earlier, but there was a sudden explosion of chills up his spine at Hanzo's lips against his skin.

They started to sway then, with no rhythm at first, but then Jesse began to hum and Hanzo sighed contentedly. It was an old tune, slow, perfect for a moonlight dance. Perfect for the moment they were sharing together. It was perfect even as the rain started to come down again, harder than before; with a vengeance to soak the two men who had escaped it's earlier wrath.

Hanzo started to laugh heartily, stopping only when he felt Jesse's fingers slip neatly into his hair and pull his mouth up to meet his in a full kiss that only ended when their lungs ached.

Jesse pulled back, touching his forehead to Hanzo's as he stared at him through the water that obscured his vision.

“You get your wish?”

“Every drop.” Hanzo smiled.

Jesse was speechless, his mouth flapping like the leaves on the surrounding trees, until Hanzo pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

 

They found out how hard it was to hastily strip off sodden clothes while making their way through a dark house, lip-locked as they did everything but fall on their way to Jesse's bedroom. Hanzo was unaware of the mess Jesse's bachelor home had become in his dry spell of lovers; nature's deluge having thrown the entire house in darkness during their torrential moment. It was the only thing that slowed them down, that had Hanzo's slender fingers pausing in their exploration of Jesse's physique.

Jesse pulled away, coming back twice for a smattering of kisses before he bumped around his nightstand. A match flared and the room was filled with the soft glow of candle light from the wavering flame of a half burned candle on a dish.

Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle.

“I swear this was not part of the plan. We don't get storms often but when we do...” He let his words fade away, eyes half lidded as he came back to Hanzo; grabbing him up, pulling Hanzo's taut, smooth body against his own that was more of a foil.

“I'm glad I get to see you.” Hanzo's voice was breathy as he pulled back, admiring his date. His shirt had been pulled open, pearl buttons had snapped easily open to Hanzo's delight, to reveal the rest of Jesse's hairy chest. His eyes roamed further, skimming over the soft skin over Jesse's abdominal area, down to the hard bulge in the boxers he still somehow wore.

“Oh darlin', you're the one that's a sight. Just....just look'it...is that a tattoo?” Jesse ran a hand up Hanzo's arm, skilled fingers brushing lightly over the swirls of ink up Hanzo's arm, ending with a firm grasp of Hanzo's left pectoral. He teased the nipple with a few strokes of his callused thumb, pleased with the noises he was eliciting from the man standing before him. Dripping ebony hair hung loose from its tie, framing his face naturally. He looked like a dream in the muted light.

Jesse had been so focused on the vision in front of him, he'd neglected to notice that Hanzo had allowed his hands to wander south, to cup Jesse through his boxers. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered at the molten feeling in his gut.

Hanzo was on him then, had stepped closer, pressed himself against Jesse as he sucked little bruises into Jesse's skin, a hand beneath the waistband, stroking Jesse until his was a shuddering mess. He was vaguely aware of having moved closer to the bed, his knees making contact with the mattress like a tickle in the back of his lust muddled brain. He sat on the bed, hands coming up to hold onto Hanzo's hips as he looked up at the man above him.

“How do you...do you...” Hanzo watched him lick his lips, could see him struggling with how to ask his question without offense.

“Both. I have a preference for top but I'm flexible.” He bent to kiss Jesse possessively, his fingers clutching at the hair at the base of Jesse's skull, pulling gently until Jesse moaned.

“I've never been a bottom.” Hanzo might have missed it had he not been so close to Jesse's lips. Hanzo nodded, his lips against the exposed skin of Jesse's neck as he placed another bruise on the tanned surface.

“You do not have to worry with me, Jesse.” Hanzo's wine soused mind clung to Jesse's words from earlier, presenting them as a sentimental gift. “I am yours, if you want me.”

He felt Jesse's breath still, almost scared to pull back and look at him.

Jesse took the choice from him as he wound his arms around him, pulling him down to press him into the rumpled down comforter on the bed. He was suddenly staring up into Jesse's dark eyes, so alight with fire it took Hanzo's breath away.

“I'd steal ya if I had to.” Jesse's voice was low but Hanzo heard him. He heard everything he said after that. Every praise, every promise, every sweet murmur. He heard everything as Jesse flipped him on his stomach, dragging his hands down his sides until he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his dark boxer briefs, pulling them down to his knees. Hanzo was distantly aware of Jesse following suit. He planted his feet on the hardwood boards, pressing back against Jesse who allowed him to grind backwards into him. A brief smile passed over his lips as he heard Jesse moan his name before a finger slipped easily inside him.

They worked together, a quick stretching of Hanzo's walls that had him opening up to Jesse eagerly; it was easy when the man behind him was not only powerful and in control, but considerate as well, thinking to place a pillow beneath Hanzo's hips for his comfort before preparing himself.

The painful bliss that Hanzo felt next had him seeing stars in the soft darkness. He'd had several partners before that had been sizable, but none had measured up to the sheer magnitude that was Jesse.

Hanzo could hear himself panting Jesse's name and knew that he would be hoarse in the morning. There was no way he couldn't sing his praises to the heavens with the gift he'd been given.

He actually felt empty when Jesse pulled back, but only for a second until Jesse was sliding easily back in, setting a rapid pace that had both of them racing towards the edge together. Hanzo knew he would have bruises all over his body. Jesse's fingers dug into his hips so far that it hurt. It warmed his heart that when he uttered in full out pain, Jesse's grasp instantly loosened, his fingers splaying out along Hanzo's side for better purchase upon realizing his mistake.

He mumbled a hasty apology that Hanzo accepted without fail, sighing in bittersweet joy at the feeling of Jesse's lips on his sweaty shoulder.

Hanzo would've been able to claim he couldn't approach finality any quicker, but then a hand reached around to work him until his back arched and he came moments before Jesse. He lay there, his face pressed into the blanket, until he felt gentle hands, only moments ago vices of pleasure, now smoothing over his skin, lightly caressing the muscles that had given out after such intense satisfaction. Jesse pulled out and he could feel his beard scratch against his skin as Jesse kissed his way up the right side of his back and over Hanzo's shoulder.

“Was that worth every drop of rain?”

Hanzo hummed into the comforter, pressing gently against Jesse as he almost lay across him. Now that he was sated, Hanzo was sleepy from all the things that had led to this incredible moment.

“C'mere. I've got a place you can lay yer head, darlin'.” Hanzo felt Jesse's big arms encircle him and roused himself. Jesse cleaned them up somewhat before they climbed under the soiled blanket, cuddling together on the far side of the bed. Hanzo fell easily into sleep, the feel of Jesse's lips pressing tender kisses to his neck leading him there.

 

Hanzo's skin prickled as he looked up the waiter standing there, exhaustion evident even in his kind smile.

“You alright darlin'?”

Looking around, Hanzo saw that it was still raining outside, that he was still sitting in his booth at the diner.

Hanzo cleared his throat. “I'll....uh...” His thoughts exploded with the bold words _Let's get out of here_ but his mouth was dry. “Another refill will be fine.” he muttered.

Jesse nodded, his smile never wavering. He turned it towards the door as it opened, a younger, wilder version of Hanzo strolling through the door.

“Come _on_ brother. Stop flirting with the waiter, we are running late to pick everyone up.” The two watched as Hanzo's brother made a motion to the door, muttering something about getting a ride home from the bar if his DD was going to be like this.

Hanzo could feel his face burning and looked up at an amused Jesse. “My brother. He likes to joke.” He knew he didn't sound convincing, even to himself, so it was no surprise when Jesse chuckled. The simple sound set thrills through Hanzo.

Ripping the ticket off his pad, Jesse handed the paper to Hanzo. There, under his order, was a signature and 7 digits in a messy scrawl that was thankfully still legible. “You know where to find me if you want the first best date of yer life.”

Hanzo's heart clenched but he couldn't help but smile up at Jesse, face inflamed as the other man winked at him before strolling away behind the counter.

 

Five minutes later, Jesse came around the corner of the building, dropping his smoking cigar in surprise. Standing under the awning was Hanzo, his beautiful stranger whom he'd expected to never hear from again. He was scarcely aware of the fact that the rain was still falling around him as he watched Hanzo shiver in the cold. He turned to look at Jesse and smiled bashfully.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Jesse ambled up to him, crowding him in the small, dry space.

“My brother left me.”

“What a shame.”

Hanzo hummed, shaking his head. “It was my wish.”

Jesse's brow peaked as he gazed down at the man before him. “Oh?”

“I...” Hanzo thought back, smiling as he said the words. “I've got a date with your name on it, if you want it.”

Jesse's grin widened and he pressed closer. Hanzo's head spun from the aroma of cologne and cigar smoke; from the heat that was emanating from Jesse. “I think that's my line sug. You can have the second, but the first date is mine to give.”

Hanzo swallowed thickly past the knot in his throat. “That so, cowboy?”

Jesse pulled back. “How'd you know I'm a ramblin' man?”

“Lucky guess. Just like this one.” Hanzo grabbed the collar of Jesse's jacket, anchoring himself as he bravely surged forward to press a kiss to the taller man's lips. He was met with no resistance, only a sound of compliance as Jesse wound his arms around Hanzo's back, pulling him closer.

Hanzo was dizzy when they parted, breath coming in waves.

“Damn darlin'. What's it gonna take to keep you?”

Hanzo smiled. “Every drop of rain.”

Jesse's eyes glittered in the diner lights. “I think I can manage that. C'mon.” Jesse took his jacket off, draping it across Hanzo's shoulders before leading him by the hand to his old, red truck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on a different fic? Yes. Am I stuck? Yes. Have I been obsessing over another country song to the point where I wrote a one shot based off the video? ding ding ding!
> 
> If you don't like country music but enjoy an adorable story go watch Rascal Flatt's newest video "If you want it". It is the cutest shit, I promise. This fic was based off of it so I cannot and do not claim artistic genius when it comes to any actual plotting of this story. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! As always creative criticism and comments are welcome! :)


End file.
